narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Akio Senju (Sharingan)
Questions 1. Please indicate the Dōjutsu or genetic DNA you are intending to transplant to your character. : Sharingan 2. Why are you giving them this transplant? How will they obtain it? : This is actually a story of two of my characters not one the two characters are Takashi Kazami and Akio Senju. They both are wanderers and they travel together, Takashi is trying to find his true self as he killed his father who was trying to destroy the leaf village, this left a great deal of stress on Takashi that's why he decided to search for his true self and that's why he became a wanderer. Akio is a great shinobi and he had a Hyūga friend by the name of Minaro, this friend decided to leave Konoha and start traveling and Akio refused to go with him which he later regretted and he decided to travel with Takashi wishing that one day he can meet Minaro. Takashi later will be put under so much stress as he couldn't find his true way of justice and he will be so depressed and will try to take revenge on Konoha itself, the village he killed his father to protect. Akio then will fight Takashi in order to snap him out of his madness, in the battle Takashi will stab Akio's left eye taking his ability to see from his left eye. Akio will end up beating Takashi and he will take his left eye to replace the one he took from him. Akio will then leave Takashi defeated as he took away his left eye and his ability to use Susanoo, this will be the ultimate punishment in Akio's opinion. He will leave Takashi on the ground in the place he defeated him so that he could at least honor their past friendship. Akio will then implant the sharingan in replacement for his left eye. The reason that Akio took Takashi's left eye wasn't really for punishment as he wanted to defeat Shōgai which was the organization who killed his childhood friend Minoru Hyūga. Akio was convinced not to take revenge at first as he didn't believe revenge would solve anything. However, he was affected when he saw his friends grave. He was overwhelmed with anger and rage and pain that's why he decided to take revenge on Shōgai no matter what. And that's why he took Takashi's left eye. As he knew that Shōgai are strong, he was desprate for power to beat them and he knew that the sharingan will help him greatly. 3. Briefly summarize their capabilities and abilities using the transplant. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : No ability has increased as I am aiming for only Sharingan so his taijutsu skill will greatly improve as he can read his opponent's movement with ease thanks to his Sharingan. And of course it will boost his genjutsu skills but not too much as it needs direct eye contact to cast genjutsu. I don't know if Akio will have Mangekyō Sharingan because Takashi had it so I wish that the admin who is judging this application would leave a comment telling me about that. However, My real aim is Sharingan only. 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : As it is implanted he will have a hard time maintaining it because it will continuously drain chakra from him. 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if the transplant is approved? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : I intend to let him have this implant because I wanted to make a good story for the two and after Akio has this sharingan I will work on Takashi's depression after losing his power and his Susanoo, he will then try to find another way to make up for his loss. Akio is aiming for improving every skill he has by using sharingan as he can improve taijutsu thanks to reading the opponent's movement clearly and Genjutsu as it gives him the ability to cast genjustu from his eyes and finally ninjutsu as he will be able to analyze the jutsu and copy it to improve his arsenal. The main reason that Akio wanted to become stronger was to defeat Shōgai which is the organization who killed his childhood friend Minoru. He wanted to defeat them at any cost that why he took the shame of implanting the eyes of his rivals, one of the other reasons he agreed to implant the sharingan was that is was from a Kazami not an Uchiha. Akio's hatred overwhelmed him and he didn't hesitate as he took Takashi's eye. He swore he would do anything to defeat Shōgai. World Devastator (talk) 06:35, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision Kay and I have come to the conclusion of denying this for RPs. Please try again when you have a more solid idea. Benknightprime (talk) 21:18, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications